justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Sugar Dance
( ) |artist = The Just Dance Band |year = 2017 |dlc = March 8, 2018 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 3 |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = Cyan |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = SugarDance |audio = |choreo = Isaiah Rashaadhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BeyPWAjlOor/?taken-by=isaiahrashaad1/ |perf = Manuel Constantino }}The Just Dance Band tarafından "Sugar Dance", , ve yer alıyor. için kod ile oynanabiliyor. Danscının görünüşü Dansçı bir erkek. Bir çift siyah güneş gözlüğü ve siyah saçlarını örten gri bir bere giyiyor. Üzerinde sarı semboller bulunan siyah ve kırmızı bir ceket ve ceketin alt kısmında altın bir şerit var. Dansçı ayrıca altın zincirli bir kolye takıyor. Ayrıca bir çift siyah pantolon ve bir çift kırmızı ayakkabı giyiyor. Arka Plan Arka plan, etrafında dönen mavi küreler ve koçun hareketleri ile ilgili bir daire oluşturan pembe veya mavi ateşli yollar gibi çeşitli animasyonlarla siyah arka plandır. Ayetlerde dansçıyı çevreleyen ve onu takip eden dairesel, çok renkli bir ses spektrumu vardır.Bazı sözler, farklı neon yazı tiplerinde arka planda görünür. Köprüde, mavi küreler mor yakınlaştırma çizgileri, yanlarındaki koçun iki mavi hologramı ve ses spektrumu gibi dansçıyı takip eden mor kesişen daireler ile değiştirilir. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 3 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: Kollarınızı dışarı çıkarın ve yukarı doğru gelin. Gold Moves 2: Kollarınızı kaldırın ve sonra sol ayağınızla sağınızı aşağıya getirin ve başınızı sallayın. Gold Moves 3: Sağ kolunuzu kaldırın ve sol kolunuzu, hem sağ açıda bırakın ve başınızı iki kez sallayın. Sugardance gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Sugardance gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Sugardance gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Sugardance gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Sugardance gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Sugardance gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Unlocking Instructions To unlock Sugar Dance, go to the "Redeem Code" section in the Extras/Options Menu and type in "dance" (the code is not case-sensitive). This only works on 8th-generation consoles (Wii U, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One) and the Nintendo Switch. Trivia * Sugar Dansı dizide The Just Dance Band'ın ikinci şarkısıdır. * Sugar Dance, Footloose, John Wayne, Kissing Strangers, Swish Swish ve Despacito'nun Behind-The-Scenes görüntülerinde duyulabilir. * Sugar Dance, bir kod tarafından açılabilen üçüncü şarkıdır. * Bu, Just Dance 2018'in Resmi Just Dance YouTube Kanalında önizlemesine sahip olmayan tek şarkıdır. Galeri Game Files Sugardance cover generic.jpg|''Sugar Dance'' Sugardance cover albumcoach.png| album coach SugarDance_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg| album background Sugardance banner bkg.png| menu banner SugarDance_BC.jpg| covet Sugardance ava.png|Avatar SugarDance_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Sugardance menu.png|''Sugar Dance'' on the menu Sugardance load.png| loading screen Sugardance coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Redeem code.png|''Sugar Dance'' after being unlocked Promotional Images Sideto sugardance jdnow notification.jpeg| notification Videos Official Audio Sugar Dance (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Just Dance 2018 Sugar Dance - 5 stars Sugar Dance - Just Dance 2019 Sugar Dance - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation es:Sugar Dance en:Sugar Dance Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:The Just Dance Band Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Ubisoft Şarkıları Kategori:Manual Constantion